Birthday Battle
by JesskaEspy
Summary: STORY 1/6 - Basically, I am planning a series of 6 ONESHOTS to add to my collection in the lead up to my birthday in six days. All stories will have something to do with a birthday, and there will be a few different pairings. In this story, Ikuto finds the humour in picking on the younger, more rage-driven Tadase. Takuto, nothing too big though.


OKAY! This is a story in a series of one shots I have planned. 6 days till my birthday, means six birthday related stories for a few different pairings! It's like a birthday present from me.. to me!

Oh god. I hope this works. This is story 1 out of 6.

Disclaimer.. means I don't claim it. Though, sometimes I think it should be unclaimer... Anyways, Ikuto, Tadase and any other Shugo Chara character ever, are not mine.

A Takuto fic CH01 - ONESHOT

Birthday Battle

"HOLY CROWN!"

Neither of them even knew why he bothered anymore. There is no chance the young prince would ever land a hit on the feline, he was simply just too agile. No, it was NOTHING to do with the fact that he teased him until the younger became too hot headed to strategise... not at all! But, Ikuto always found these fights extremely fun and, as it was his birthday, he thought he deserved to have a bit of time with Tadase. Even if the former didn't approve.

Avoiding the raging flurry of attacks eventually became second nature to the noirette. He was only ever there to mess around with his little blonde, the one currently slashing at Ikuto in blind fury. Ikuto rarely retaliated, only doing so with little bops on the smaller's head before jumping into a tree or any near by height. Of course, this just fueled the subject's anger much more.

Once Ikuto could see Tadase calm down a little, taking loud, uneven breaths, he decided it was safe enough to approach. And with a smug grin, Ikuto did just that. Tadase changed back into his normal self, still breathing heavily after his little rage attack. Ikuto grabbed Tadase's wrist, much to the blonde's disapproval. He tried to pull away, but Ikuto just looked into his red-violet eyes with his own deep blue ones with a comfort only he could provide. Tadase sighed and let Ikuto drag him to the seat in front of nearby water fountain.

They both sat in silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. A sudden realisation hit Tadase as he looked over at his company. With a bright blush dusting his cheeks, he ripped his hand from Ikuto's grip, startling the handler. They sat awkwardly staring at eachother for a bit before bursting into laughter for no apparent reason. They actually enjoyed eachothers' company whenever they weren't fighting or arguing or discussing the fate of the world. They just simply sat, looking up into the night sky. The pair usually did this when they were younger, but just like them, the sky had changed. It was much more hazy now. Though in some ways, not much was different, Ikuto used to tease Tadase as a child as well. It was all for fun.

Ikuto finally stood up, stretching as he did. They had been sitting there small-talking for a decent hour when his limbs had enough of his cross legged postion on the bench.

"So, icecream?" The elder suggested.

"Hmm..." the blonde thought hard, but only for a moment, "Only because it's your birthday!" He continued with a cheesy grin. He was so proud that he still remembered after having a rough relationship for years.

"Ah hah, it is... and you remembered," Ikuto said with a small smile, before continuing "You know what your reward is?"

Tadase looked up at the feline with a look of confusion. Ikuto took his silence as a 'no' and answered his own question.

"You get to pay!" he said before pecking the younger on the lips.

Tadase stood in shock for a second, his face turned bright red.

"HEY!" He yelled at the fleeing feline. "I swear, when I catch you!"

"You know you liked it!" Ikuto called, stopping only to turn and send a wink to his victim. Of course, this only infuriated and made the little prince blush more, causing him to change into Platinum Royal and chase after the offender, deep into the cool night.


End file.
